


and what is the cactus for

by Adricki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fake Blood, Friendship, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Plants, References to the Eurovision Song Contest, This Is STUPID, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adricki/pseuds/Adricki
Summary: "And they were like 'He's covered in blood!" and I said 'I know'. "Aka Miki shows up at Brny Bar covered in fake blood holding a camera and a cactus. Alex is - to the surprise of many people - not worried. Not even a bit.[just a dumb oneshot including two side characters from my yet unpublished WIP on Wattpad]





	and what is the cactus for

**Author's Note:**

> For your information :
> 
> > the story includes fake blood, read with caution if you're uncomfortable with it  
> > I'm not a native English speaker, so I'll most likely make mistakes
> 
> That's it
> 
> Have a nice day, reader! :)

If you think a guy covered in what seems like is blood waving hello to you as he walks into the bar you work in is weird, you should live through a day with me. Because I think I'm the only one who's somewhat perfectly used to a certain Miklavž Struna's sometimes rather interesting presence.

\- Why - that was my only question when Miki walked up to the bar, covered head-to-toe in a red substance (excluding his glasses), holding a small cactus in one hand and his video camera in the other. He had weirder looks over the past years, but it's still a bit unusual.  
\- Do you remember the "Lalalalalalalalalala" music video? - he asks, sitting down on one of the stools in front of the counter. I nodded. Of course I remember, we watched it countless times. With that, I realised why Miki looked like that. But I let him answer, because he seemed enthusiastic about it.  
\- I finally managed to recreate it - just what I thought - It was a bit hard, especially the intro scene, where he's upside down, and the motorbike was also something I had to ask for multiple times from my mother's sister, but I did it, I finished it and it's great. Not as cool as the original, but still. It's nice.  
\- I'll definitely give it a check - I said as I looked at the clock, quickly calculating how many hours I have left at work. Continuing the thought of said work, I started preparing Miki's usual "I've made a video and it turned out well" order - a virgin mojito. Though there was still something that was quite unclear to me.  
\- And what's the cactus for?  
\- It was for free at the flower shop down the street.  
\- So it's stolen - I conclude, referring to a past event. Long story short, he stole like three sunglasses. So I think I was allowed to have this slight worry.  
\- No, it's not - he opposed - The lady was giving out free samples, and I took the opportunity. Cactuses are nice.  
\- Samples. Of plants. Okay. And, how she reacted to you looking like this? - I say giving him his drink, while pointing at his hands, which had something red dried on them. Just like his whole body.  
\- Oh, the fake blood - he responded - She was chill about it. Everyone was, actually. Okay, no, not everyone - he stopped for a sip - There was a couple, also at the florist. They freaked out, thinking I got into some sort of accident, which is not a realistic thought, but nevermind. And they were like "He's covered in blood!" and I said "I know". Then, since I already had my cactus, I left.  
\- So it went better than the Under the Ladder remake's aftermath - I recalled. To say the least, it was... interesting.  
\- Yeah, this time my sleeves didn't catch on fire.  
\- That's an improvement.  
\- Definetly.


End file.
